bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter Committee
This is the area of the wiki administration responsible for the creation of a monthly newsletter. It is referred to as the Fifth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Project Description The newsletter committee is responsible for the creation of the monthly newsletter for the site, which is to be worked on a month in advance. For example, May's newsletter will be worked on in April. In it, the newsletter will contain wiki news, updates, and important going on's on the wiki. Users, even those not a member of the committee, can apply to have their fanfiction, roleplay, or characters, featured in the newsletter as a means of advertisement. Interviews of certain users may also be featured in the letter. Overall, the newsletter will have its content and format decided upon by the division's Captain. There is a deadline, however, to having work done on this newsletter. Each month's newsletter must be done by the 25th of the month before it, so that the other Captains may review it and approve it for viewing on the entire site. Each newsletter will go live on the 1st of the month that it is meant for, and production for the next month begins on the 2nd. Division Members Member Responsibilities * Captain: Set the format and decide the content of the newsletter. Is responsible for writing the most high priority sections of it. Handles promotions among this division. * Lieutenant: Responsible for organizing the seated officers, spell checking the newsletter, and fixing grammatical errors. Also responsible for writing smaller priority articles and conducting interviews. * Seated Officers: The primary editors of the newsletter. Responsible for creation of smaller sections and the conducting of low-priority interviews. Member Powers * Captain & Lieutenant: Creation of the newsletter and the article from which it goes on. * All members can become "editors" of the newsletter and assist the captain in his/her duties. Member Qualifications Anyone may nominate themselves on this page's talk page for a place on the committee, so long as there are vacant seats. A user must be active, have had no blocks for several months, and must be both familiar with site policy and committee procedures before being accepted. Also, it is preferred that users have a large amount of mainspace edits (edits to normal articles, rather than user pages or blogs) before they are considered for the committee. Afterwards, a vote will be held by the committee, and if accepted, that user may be added to the table above pending the Captain's final approval. Removal of Seated Members Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of wiki's policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT its talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Captain might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Comments & Discussion